Blood is Thicker
by Riverhaze
Summary: Hinata and Neji are secretly romantically involved in one another, they keep it in secret out of fear of the social stigma, and if it's revealed, both of their lives will come crashing down. NejiHina Incest fic,Be forewarned, I'm not a supporter of Incest
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm lolasbunnyroo, and I am a veteran FF writer, and when I was browsing through some a few days ago, I noticed incest seemed to be pretty popular, and I was very freaked out. Really? Incest, so I decided to make one thats actually realistic to incestuous relationships

my policy on flames- I laugh at them

my policy on constructed criticism- welcome, just be nice about it

summary- Hinata and Neji both have a dangerous secret that no one can find out about, one that could destroy them.

just a little OOC on some of the characters to fit the plot line of the story

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>"None of you shall approach any one of his close relatives to uncover nakedness. I am the Lord."<p>

-Leviticus 18:6

**Blood is Thicker**

**by lolasbunnyroo**

**Chapter One  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A boy with pale eyes watched as a girl with short purple hair was walked down the hall, surrounded by several midwives and her mother.<p>

This boy was filled with hate, contempt for this weakling. She looked like she could be crushed like an ant.

"Neji, do you know about our clans history?" His father asked with hush tones.

"Yes, father." Neji said.

"You remember when I told you of brothers and sisters, cousins and cousins, marrying to produce strong children? This is how the byakugan has become a strong blood trait, along with the Uchiha's own sharingan." He whispered. Neji looked up to his father.

"But we do not do that now. What are you trying to say father?" The infant prodigy asked. His father gazed down at his son with clouded eyes, his expression unfathomable.

"Nothing. Just remember that you always have a choice." His father said cryptically.

_Hinata ran into the room alone, tears rolling down her face as she remembered the blond boy she idolized give Sakura a kiss. She was only 10, and Sakura had been furious, but Hinata was crushed none the less._

_"What's wrong dear cousin?" A voice asked. Hinata looked up and into the eyes of Neji. He stood in the doorway, a few years older than her and matured beyond his years._

_"N-Naruto-kun doesn't like me, he s-s-said I-I was t-to w-weird!" She howled. Neji doubted the hyperactive blond said this, Naruto was notorious for being overly nice to even those who spat on him._

_"So? Your crying over that? My father died to save you, and your just a pathetic girl who can't even fight. How do you think I felt when my father told me goodbye?" Neji spat, he smacked Hinata on the back of her head and she whimpered, cowering in fear._

_"I'm sorry, d-dear cousin." She sniffled. "I just wish some one would love me." She hiccuped, tears rolling down her fat cheeks, eyes rimmed red. Neji stood over the girl, looking at her confoundedly. He bent down and kissed the girl on the lips. The kiss was wet and Hinata jumped at first and he pulled away less than a second later. Hinata stared at him as he walked away, unsure of what just happened. _

_She hadn't known it then, but she had just sealed her fate, literally with a kiss. _

**Five Years Later**

Hinata remembered it has started out innocently. After the kiss, Neji didn't talk to her for over a month, and when he did later he was noticeably much nicer. They became friends, much closer and warmer than any other Hyuuga family member, many of them cold as ice.

Their relationship to many was seen as brother and sister, but that kiss had blurred a thin line, crossing over into taboo territory. Any kiss after that for a year was a peck on the cheek or a brush of lips over hair, friendly and play full.

Hinata remembered when Tenten started her advances on Neji, Hinata playfully teased him, but on the inside she was raging with jealousy. Two years after the first kiss, when Hinata was 12, she came home crying her eyes out about not being assigned Naruto's team. Her relationship with the blond had improved but she still harbored feelings for him, much to Neji's displeasure.

History repeated itself but this time when their lips touch, they stayed their longer, Hinata desperate to feel love from some one, but from the wrong person.

"No one can know, Hinata-chan." Neji whispered, for the walls had ears.

"I know Neji-kun." Hinata said, she wasn't a fool, the ghost of his lips on hers, she wanted to savor the moment.

Now, 15 years old, she was in love with her cousin. Was it really love? She cared for him, wanted him to be happy, she would protect him if need be and support his decisions. She would cry if he were to be injured and devastated at the mere thought of loosing him. But some sick part of her, _wanted_ him. More than a cousin should. She wanted to touch him, to stroke his hair, to kiss his rough lips and have him whisper her name.

She knew it was wrong, but that was how her clan was founded, generations of inbreeding to make the byakugan powerful. Cousins still married today, but distant ones that were barely related. That was even how people were started, wasn't it? So how could it be wrong?

She was so confused on her thoughts and urges, when ever she kissed him, she felt dirty, but also good. The butterflies in her stomach were accompanied by a cold rush in her veins. She just wanted some one, any one, to love her. Her father hated her, her sister hated her, Naruto wouldn't give her the time of day, so all that was left, was Neji.

He loved her, and she did not want to loose that love, no matter how twisted it was.

"Hinata-chan, are you going to train with us today?" Kiba asked. Hinata was drawn back to the present and smiled at her dear friend.

"No, you and Shino-kun go ahead." Hinata said. She didn't like training with them, they always beat her up and pushed her to exhaustion. Naruto-kun was due to return any day now, she had spent his final days in Konoha with him and hoped their strong close friendship still existed.

Over the years she had also gotten close with Sakura and Tenten, Tenten who always went on and on about her Neji-kun, which made Hinata's eyes swarm with green. Hinata wondered if Neji ever got jealous when Kiba called her Hinata-chan or showed gestures of innocent affection. Kurenai ordered Hinata to study taijutsu on her own, jokingly adding Hinata needed to take pointers from Sakura who had become the strongest kunoichi second only to Tsunade.

Hinata left to a secluded area of the training grounds, the summer wind tugging her along lazily. She just wanted to take a nap under a tree somewhere, she was having a Shikamaru moment. She giggled to herself and started to practice taijutsu, hitting various logs that sprang up with her fists, practicing first without her byakugan. Her attempts were pitiful, the logs leaving more damage on her hands.

She cursed inwardly at the scrapes that stung and kicked the dirt. A green flash zoomed by and one of the logs exploded. Hinata screamed and jumped back. Lee, the green beast of Konoha, stood before her, smiling broadly.

"Morning Hinata-san! I just couldn't resist kicking a few logs! I saw you practicing from afar and rushed over here!" He beamed. Hinata smiled at her friend.

"It's okay Lee, you just startled me." Hinata chuckled nervously.

"Where did that idiot get to!" A voice yelled and Hinata saw the fear of Lee's face. Tenten came stomping over the hill, her fists balled and bangs flopping as she speed walked toward Lee. Neji followed her at his own pace, his face stony.

"Lee! Why would you just run away! We need to stay together as a team! How else is Gai-sensei supposed to find us!" Tenten roared, shaking Lee who cowered in fear. Neji nodded at Hinata who nodded steadily back, a normal gesture on the surface, but Hinata and Neji both sensed something electric pass through the two at the sight of one another.

"Why, Tenten, I'm right here!" A poof of smoke and one shout of Youth later, Gai-sensei stood before them, the flamboyant jonin striking a pose.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled, tears rolling down his face. Hinata stepped back, wondering how Neji survived this everyday.

"I have some big news, oh, hello there Hinata didn't see you there, anyway, Naruto Uzumaki is back from his training with Jiraiya!" Gai said and produced a thumbs up and teeth sparkle.

"Okay?" Tenten said after a few seconds of silence.

"WE MUST SEE IF THE FLOWER OF YOUTH HAS BLOOMED YET AGAIN IN HIM!" Lee said and both Gai and Lee started crying together.

"I would like to see him again." Hinata whispered and Neji turned to her, his expression unreadable.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Neji said, and Hinata knew by his tone he had something to say to her.

"I can go by myself." Hinata resisted and Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, c'mon Neji-kun, lighten up, stop being so overprotective of your cousin. Naruto's not going to try anything on her." Tenten smiled playfully.

"LET US GO!" Lee and Gai yelled and charged off in a blur of green and Tenten sweat dropped.

"Okay then." Neji said and shot Hinata a look, he'd talk to her later.

Hinata went to go see her team, telling them the news of Naruto's arrival. Kurenai decided then for an early break and Kiba was going to "escort" her there. Hinata was irked a little, she wasn't a child but really didn't command the respect to be treated like anything but.

She wondered what Neji had to say to her, it couldn't be anything serious, he was probably going to warn her to stay away from Naruto. Hinata smiled then, her hopes high if he was, he got jealous too.

'That is revolting. Your a freak.' A harsh voice whispered inside and she remembered then.

She was 15 years old and in love with her cousin.

* * *

><p>sorry for the short introduction, I wanted it to be longer, but my brother is about to kick me off the computer (which is mine btw, but hey, brothers *rolls eyes*)<p>

please leave a review if you have noticed any mistakes, such as grammar and spelling,

and what you think of it so far, remember, be nice about constructed criticism!

on my last story I made Hinata to be the villian, so I wanted to do a story with Hinata as a positive character (as positive as she's going to be in this lol),

and Im actually glad, because shes an observant person about everyone lol

-and i have no idea of the top of my head when neji's father died, in the opening scene neji's around five or six, maybe seven? i had eight in mind when i wrote it and I think his dad died before that...oh well...

-in the italics scene hinatas around 10, neji 11/12

reviewz nowz :D


	2. Chapter 2

this chapters quote is from identical, which is a book about a girl who is molested by her own father and raped (incest), incest within incest? INCESTCEPTION

(lol, I felt so witty when I looked it up) but its a good book, go read it

oh, and sorry for not updating, lots of bad stuff happened, my iphone broke, then my camera (ive had since 2007, but it was a trusty camera), then my car broke down :( (im 16, its the cheapest thing i could buy with a minimum wage salary lol)

Echo Uchiha, because I can

anyway, chapter two, do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>"I'm in love. And I like how that feels. And I hate how that feels. Because love is an invention of fiction writers."<br>-Ellen Hopkins (Identical)

**Blood Is Thicker**

**by lolasbunnyroo**

**Chapter Two**

Kiba walked ahead of Hinata, and she wondered mildly where Akamaru was.

"Hinata-chan, how come you like Naruto so much?" He asked, crouching down and digging into a nearby snake hole. Hinata was taken off guard and thought of a response.

"Is it that obvious?" She winced and Kiba nodded. "Well, he loves unconditionally, and is pure no matter how mean people are to him. He just has a great soul." Hinata shrugged and Kiba gave her a sour look.

"If he was so great, wouldn't he pay attention to you?" He harped. Hinata's anger flared up, why did he care so much.

"Sounds like your just jealous still after he beat you in the chunnin exams." Hinata sniffed and Kiba bolted right up.

"I am not!" He said, his voice shot up an octave and it irritated Hinata deeply. "Just be careful Hinata, some times people mistake other emotions for love." He said in a small voice, his eyes pleading with her. Hinata thought for a split second that he knew her dilema with Neji, but shook it off.

"Let's just go see Naruto-kun." She shrugged and walked past him.

**A** few moments later, the two made it to the Hokage tower. Shikamaru was walking, his eyes turned to the sky slightly, with Temari at his side.

"Hello Shikamaru-san, Temari-san, going to see Naruto?" She asked.

"Yep. Tsunade-sama wants to see us too." Temari said. Hinata watched the way the two followed one another, how each shifted around each other at the slightest movement. The four made their way up to Tsunade's office, by passing the secretary easily.

"I'm just sayin Sakura-chan! You look the same!" A familiar voice said behind the door.

"THE SAME!" A loud irritating voice screeched.

"Did I teach you nothing?" Another unfamiliar voice cried. The group stepped into Tsunade's office. An elderly toad sage, Jiraiya, was weeping on his knees while a violent Sakura was shaking Naruto.

"Hinata-chan! Kiba! Are you two dating?" Naruto suddenly said. The room was filled with a stiff silence and Hinata turned beet red.

"Not yet." Kiba smirked. This caused Hinata to turn an unhealthy shade of purple.

"Good God! She's going to suffocate!" Jiraiya moved to Hinata. Kakashi threw out his arm to prevent Jiraiya's advance, and shook his head no.

"We are not dating!" Hinata said in one loud whoosh.

"Oh! Are you two dating?" Naruto turned to Shikimaru and Temari. The two then became outraged and defensive, a dead give away of their true feelings.

"Will everyone calm down?" Tsuande snapped and slammed a bottle of sake on her desk and everyone jumped. Hinata retreated to being obscure, taking in her time to admire Naruto once more. Her spirits seemed lifted at his mere presence now, as if his appearance renewed her eyes, lifted a heavy burden from them. Naruto seemed to sense her gaze and turned to glance at her, smiling briefly and Hinata dropped her gaze.

"Tsunade-sama, I need to speak with you." Temari stated.

"Ah, yes, everyone other than Temari and Neji leave." Tsunade said hardly and the rest shuffled out.

"Naruto, Sakura, meet me at the old training grounds in a bit." Kakashi said, mischief painted on his masked face. He poofed away, nose still buried in his face.

"I wonder what he could want." Sakura chatted with Naruto.

"I'm going to go do some research." Jiraiya said, pulling out a pair of binoculars and giggling to himself.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, Kiba, want to come with us?" Naruto asked the two.

"No, we have to go meet with _our _team." Kiba said and marched off with Hinata.

"Kiba! What the hell?" Hinata hissed as they stepped out side.

"I wanted to get you away from him. No telling what kind of habit's he's picked up from the perv of a sensei." Kiba said. This pissed Hinata off, why did everyone take it upon their selves to protect her? If push came to shove, she would definitely rise to the occasion, she just never had to chance to show herself.

"Naruto would never do that." Hinata said hardly. Kiba shrugged, not believing her. Hinata huffed loudly and turned on her heel. Kiba did not attempt to follow her, knowing when to leave her alone for her rare spells of anger to fade away.

She made her way to the Hyuuga district. She did not want to retreat to her room, for Neji would find her there. And she did not want to be reminded of her greatest sin at this moment. She found herself in the garden. The upkeep was managed by anyone who wanted to tend to it. Hinata lay under the Dogwood tree (A/N), admiring the odd shaped petals. The branches hung low and draped themselves over her, something was tragic by the way they reached out, grasping at something impossible, but never giving up hope.

Hinata wondered why she never gave up hope on Naruto, more and more he fell in love with Naruto, and ignored Hinata. A flower was tugged away by the breeze and drifted down to land in Hinata's open palm. She clasped it into a fist, and reopened it to reveal that it was unaffected. Maybe innocence never really died, just became tainted and twisted. Like how hope was abandoned by those who really needed it, and those who really didn't give a damn about it.

There was a crack of thunder and unexpectedly rain poured down. Hinata had no clue how long she had been sitting out there and she ran into the house, shaking her hair that stuck to her face. She decided to go to her room, hopefully find a good hiding place. Footsteps echoed up the stairs and Hinata froze, her heart pounding. A head of dark brown hair appeared around the corner, only to be Hanabi.

The younger Hyuuga narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"What are you doing?" Hanabi said. Her hair was soaked wet, as well as her close. She seemed tired, pushed to her limits. Hinata remembered her early training with their father, and never could quite keep up. It was a wonder Hanabi didn't collapse.

"Nothing." Hinata said and Hanabi stomped past her. Hinata entered her room, silent and cold. She crawled under her blankets and tried to lay as flat as possible, almost impossible of a feat thanks to her chest. Hours passed and no one called her down to dinner, and she enjoyed a silent nap, the sound of rain tapping against her window pane the only noise to whisper her name. It died away as she woke up in the darkness, and felt her door slide open. The lights stayed off and some one shook her.

Hinata opened her eyes and crawled out of her barrier of blankets, to come face to face with Neji. Identical pearly white eyes meet and seemed to freeze in each others gaze. Neji bent down and kissed her, Hinata kissed back, and felt the mix of life and death in one. Joy should not be followed accompanied by depression.

"I saw Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, remembering how thin the walls where. Hanabi's room was right next to her's and Hanabi was quite nosy at times. Neji grunted a response.

"I don't like you being around him." Neji said. "He's become quite the pervert." Neji added. Hinata almost sighed, 'Here we go again' ran through her head.

"I already herd it from Kiba, Neji-kun." Hinata said.

"Or him. He has good intentions but he's violent." Neji said. Hinata was happy that Neji was jealous of others and she was of him. But was his concern that of a family member or that of a lover? How could she even tell the difference any more? "Naruto is leaving on a mission soon, along with Sakrua-san and a new team member to replace Sasuke-san." Neji said. Sasuke. Hinata had almost forgotten that name, along with the face it was accompanied with. She wondered if Sakura had given up hope yet on Sasuke, or was it unyielding like Hinata's for Naruto.

"Already? But he just returned." Hinata sighed.

"I know. Please, see that Naruto is not all that he appears to be. I think your in love with what he symbolizes to you. Love, something you have been denied since birth. Not really Naruto himself." Neji whispered. Hinata's eyes widened, she was offended he would think that. But was it true? How could you be in love with someone, not for who they are, but what they where? Wasn't that the same thing? Neji kissed her once more time, tenderly, and left.

Hinata fell on her back, staring up at her ceiling, lost in confusion. She wish she could just give up on love, but her soul craved it, cried out for it. For any recognition of any kind from some one. Why couldn't she be happy with what she had with Neji? Even if it was wrong, and damned her soul.

Because it was wrong, and damned her soul.

* * *

><p>AN: The dogwood tree is often used to symbolize the crucification of Jesus Christ, because the flower takes the shape of a cross. Refer to John 3:1 if your curious. Plus, its the state tree where I'm from. x3

I put way to much thought into writing a fanfic...you should see my real stories X_X

so, read and review :D ya know, authors starve to death with out reviews, its our main source of nutrition, proven fact :)


	3. Chapter 3

so, this story is promising so far, has a bunch of hits and alerts and stuff, but whadid I say about the reviews people? lol

Resurrection is Sunday :O (or Easter, I do not call it that :P)

I do not posses ownership of Naruto, nor will I ever claim to

* * *

><p>"Please take it," says I, "and don't ask me nothing – then I won't have to tell no lies."<p>

-The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain (Chapter 4)

**Blood is Thicker**

**by lolasbunnyroo**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>In love with Naruto, or just in love with what he represented?<p>

Hinata frowned and twiddled with the kunai, spinning it around lazily, and throwing it with a flick of her wrist. She lay on her back, not one for weapons training. She wasn't much of a kunoichi, and only became one because it was expected of her.

When she thought of a kunoichi, she thought of Sakura or Tenten, actual warriors, strong and bold and willing to die for others, not to mention beautiful (well, Tenten not as much). Currently, Naruto was gone with his team to help Gaara and the other Sand Siblings. Kiba was digging into a hole nearby with Akamaru and Shino was no where to be found.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called. Hinata shot up and saw Hanabi walking toward them.

"Hey little-Hinata!" Kiba called. Hanabi frowned.

"My name is Hanabi, anyway, I wanted to tell Hinata something, or your girlfriend apparently. It's about Neji." Hanabi said. Kiba's face turned red and he seemed pleased by the fact that people thought Hinata was his girlfriend. Akamaru barked and the two directed their attention to the hole.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I just heard. Neji came by and told father. He's dating a certain kunoichi. By the name of Tenten." Hanabi said, intent on laughing with Hinata and teasing him on his choice of women. Hinata's face slipped, and she felt an emotion of pure pain, jealousy, and confusion all in one.

Hinata felt crushed, girlfriend? Tenten? When did this happen? Didn't Hinata mean anything to him at all? Wait, she should be happy for Neji, he had a girlfriend, he was her cousin, but she loved him more than a cousin should. She felt heavy and close to tears, heartbroken.

"Hinata?" Hanabi narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Hinata reined in her emotions and pinned them there, swallowing heavily as a seal.

"Oh, nothing. Really? Tenten? He might as well date Lee." Hinata said and laughed. It sounded hysterical and twisted, which caused Hanabi's suspicions to deepen.

"Neji is dating Lee!" Kiba piped up,and Hanabi turned her attention to the dumbfounded Kiba. Hinata left as they argued, drifting home down the dirt road. She flopped down on her bed and tears started to fall.

No one loved Hinata.

They all pretended to, and in the end, they all left.

**H**anabi raced home after beating up Lee for calling Neji gay, she ran past Tenten who was clinging onto Neji like a parasite. She skidded to a stop in front of Hinata's room and bull rushed it, pounding the door open and standing there. Hinata was crying on her bed, her hands wrapped around her face.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Hanabi asked, ready to pry for answers.

"Neji is dating Tenten!" Hinata threw her hands up and pulled at her long purple hair.

"Why are you so sad? You don't love Tenten, do you?" Hanabi snickered and Hinata shook her head no. "Neji?" Hanabi added, dead serious.

"Oh god no! Why would you even imply that? He's like my brother! Gross! Your sick!" Hinata said in a high pitched voice. Hanabi raised her eye brows, she wasn't stupid. Something was going on, something deeper. Hinata didn't even bat an eye when Hanabi suggested that she liked Tenten, but flipped out when she suggested Neji. Then, there was the look on Hinata's face when she broke the news.

The kind of look someone made when some one they were in love with left them, died even. That of the most greatest suffering.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Hanabi asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Please, I can't tell you, and I do not want to lie. Just forget, okay? For your own good." Hinata added at the end dangerously. Hanabi nodded and drifted away silently, she couldn't make that kind of a promise. She was busy with her training and would leave with her father soon to complete it, but she had an urge to inspect this topic further. She just wished she had the time.

'Duh!' She thought and raced ahead.

Hinata waited for Neji to return from his daily training. Clinging to him desperately was Tenten, as if she couldn't walk. Hinata looked out her window, gripping onto her glass of water tightly,s she could almost feel the glass about to snap.

She was past the grief stage and was pissed. Neji pried Tenten from his side and hugged her stiffly goodbye. She staggered in the direction of her home.

She wasn't even pretty, Hinata thought, her skin was a repulsive shade of light brown, as if she tanned all year round. She was heavily muscled, more than a woman should be, and had her hair up all the damn time. She didn't even have the face for short hair, and to top it all off, she was practically flat chested, more busty than Sakura but they were pitiful shaped, like two lumpy lemons shoved together up and out.

Hinata sneered inwardly at her less than flattering descriptions of Tenten and tapped her foot impatiently as Neji made his way up the stairs. She bounded across her room and threw her door open, snagging Neji by the collar and pulling him into the room before shutting the door once more.

"What-the-hell?" Hinata said through gritted teeth, her anger close to that of Tsunade proportions. She felt like an idiot, falling in love with her cousin. Her _cousin, _and even he rejected her.

"What?" He asked and Hinata slapped him. The two just stared at each other and Hinata broke down in tears.

"You should have told me! I hate you!" Hinata said and put her hands to her face.

"Tenten? I don't love her, I don't even like her that way. I only started to date her to throw suspicion from me. From us." Neji said and crouched down to her level, moving her hands away gently.

"W-what?" Hinata said.

"Lee. He was starting to 'investigate'. He came over here a few days ago to pester me to train and saw me leave your room all disheveled. Well, he's bought it." Neji shrugged.

"Oh." Was all Hinata could say. He took her in his arms and wiped away her tears with his thumb in gentle swirls. "I think I made it worse." She whispered.

"Hm?" Neji asked.

"Hanabi. She's starting to get suspicious, after I reacted less than a cousin should at the news her family member is dating some one." Hinata said.

"Wont matter, she's leaving soon for training." Neji responded immediately and kissed her. Hinata felt safe there, in his arms.

As if her fears, her sins, her daemons, were non existent. She was loved. Some one loved her. That's all that mattered. She closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted, and fell asleep there. Sibling to sibling, lover to lover. She wished so desperately Neji wasn't related to her, that he was just a stranger and the two met at some random location, and would one day tell their children of how they met fondly, old and grey and happy.

But she couldn't, any children she would have with him would be freaks, and ostracized from society. And she'd tell them the two met while babies playing in the courtyard, closely related cousins. Neji's father was her fathers twin brother, so Neji technically was her brother.

In love with who he was, or just what he represented?

* * *

><p>shit just got real<p>

excuse my french, but the drama and the plot is about to start picking up (as you can tell)

so, dont forget to review, and all that shameless stuff that makes me feel so special and fuzzy inside

i wanted to make this chapter longer, but a thunder storm came by where i live and a tornado touched down, so i had to go beat it up (actually happened, and I swear, if you leave a review about the tornado, ill kick you in your shins, cause tornados are nothing special where i live)


	4. Chapter 4

holy crap, I havent updated since march? i hope you haven't forgotten about me! :D while i was gone, seems to see that FF decided to get fancy on me lol

Im so sorry, I got busy lol and lost all motivation to write for a while (long story), and plus im used to writing in the pov of sakura, and its kinda hard transitioning to the complete opposite that is Hinata

here's chapter four

I do not own naruto

* * *

><p>Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again.<p>

-The Sounds of Silence by Simon & Garfunkel

**Blood is Thicker**

**by lolasbunnyroo**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>Hanabi finished packing her things for her training. Today was the day she was to leave.<p>

She carefully selected and packed her gear, everything was ready. Now, one more thing before she left. It was just a hunch, but she wanted to be careful. She had seen someone perform this before for spying techniques, and decided to learn it in case it would come in handy one day.

To bad the day she needed it would be for a sick reason.

She slid into Hinata's room, the violet haired kunoichi was absent from her private space. Hanabi looked around for a secure placed and opened up the closet door. Hinata's close were neatly folded and hung with care, countless parka's hung up on iron curtains. Hanabi performed the hand signs and placed them on the closet doors. A small eye ball formed from her chakra and Hanabi ordered it to swivel around, it being able to look through the wooden door. It was chakra triggered, so anyone with a chakra signature entering the room would immedietly be seen. It was like a small little camera.

Hinata would never find it because Hanabi hid it inside one of her dresses that the prude Hyuuga never touched. Hanabi nodded wisely and left the room.

**H**inata stood atop the small hill. She wondered at one time if the the hill had been a glorious mountain that swept through the skyline like a sleeping god. Probably not.

The sun slipped lower and lower beneath the horizon, and blood red illuminated the far off forest. For one moment, she believed the trees had been on fire. She reveled in the dusk, and rolled back on her heels. Everyone was gone on missions, Naruto's group left to help the Kazakage in Sunagakure. She felt so alone.

It was times like this that Hinata's thoughts ceased to roll around in her head, that she observed all with a neutral eye. Her own misery soon crept up inside her and she slowly descended the hill, ready to leave the place. She passed a small grove of Sakura trees and thought of the girl who took their name sake at once.

One who was brave, smart, beautiful, and adored by practically every boy and young man in the village. Jealousy washed over Hinata at once, but then she remembered that same girl's flaws. Loud, annoying, selfish, nosy. She felt comforted by this, that this girl to had flaws, but they weren't as twisted, or as sick as Hinata's. If only she had the courage to say no, to scream it at Neji, to shout it at the top of her lungs.

To tell him to leave her alone, to stop their sick romance once and for all.

But who would want her after that? When she had to tell her future husband who her first love was. No one, that's who.

She wished she wasn't a Hyuuga then, she was a disappointment to her family, and her name was only a hindrance. Yes, to just be a commoner, come from a regular civilian clan, where her only expectation would be to look pretty, get good grades in a regular school that didn't expect you to be able to throw a weapon.

She blinked a few times to find her self standing back in the Hyuuga court yard. The accursed dogwood tree stood there unyielding. She dammed the stupid tree, wishing she had an ax then, she'd take a few good swings at the skinny trunk.

"Miss Hyuuga, what are you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?" A servant clambered by carrying a large basket full of laundry.

"It's only seven." Hinata said quietly and continued to trek to her room. She slid in and something felt different in the room. She scanned the dark room, her eyes illuminated the a ghostly pearly white. Everything was as she left it, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was out of place, or some thing was in it that shouldn't be.

She shook the feeling and clicked on her light. Some one at once clicked it off and her heart sank, but also pumped rapidly, because only one person usually paid her a visit, and would click her light out.

"Where were you?" A voice asked in the hush that followed and she was staring into the exact same pearly white eyes as her own. Neji stood only a few inches from her in the dark.

"Training." She lied. Neji raised his eye brow.

"In a lavender dress?" He smirked slightly. Hinata almost cursed, she forgot she was wearing a dress. She hardly ever trained in her free time now a days, she only trained during team meetings, and spent her free time wandering around town in a ghostly depression.

"Okay. I was watching the sun set." She said rather hardly.

"Are you okay?" He asked with mild interest.

"Peachy." She snapped. Oh why couldn't she be more like this to everyone else? Sarcastic and witty? Why must she be such a doormat, but only feisty when she was alone with Neji.

"I've come to tell you something, my team has been requested for back up to Team Kakashi." Neji stated, emotion slipped out at the very end. Hinata got a glimpse of the feelings Neji deeply held for her, there was a note of pain in his voice then. "We leave tomorrow." He added.

"Oh. Okay." Hinata said in a forced calm of a voice. First Naruto, now Neji? All she would have for company would be her team mates, and Shino wasn't one she would regularly chat up a conversation with, and these days Kiba constantly hit on her and dropped hints of his feelings.

"It should only be a few days." Neji added, eyeing her, why wasn't she freaking out? Usually she would fly off the handle now.

"I'll be so alone though, with out you." She whispered and tears welled up in her eyes. She rubbed at them angrily, feeling like such an idiot. Neji gently removed her hands from her eyes and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"It will only be a few days, and chances are they wont need us. They're a pretty strong team, they can take care of themselves. I'll be back before you have time to even miss me." He smiled lightly. She smiled to, her spirits lifted only by a few.

"Oh. Okay then, please be careful, and take care of yourself. And watch out for that Tenten." She added darkly and Neji had to suppress a laugh.

"You act as if I'm going to war." He shook his head and kissed her again. She didn't want to let go of him but grudgingly released him from her light grasp.

Once her room as devoid of Neji, she moved to her window and peered out at the young moon, only a sliver tonight. She rest her head against the glass and let out a long sigh, her breath fogging the glass. She watched it fade away, and felt a part of her self go with it.

* * *

><p>hm...short<p>

next update will probably be alot longer :P

review please, :D they keep my life force strong, for I have no soul, it got sucked out by a dementor


End file.
